Memory
by Picup
Summary: [Oneshot][Light DerekAngie and TylerLeslie] “… They remind me of my wife and I… as well…”.  While watching the Caduceus USA crew during lunch break, Robert Hoffman realizes how much Derek and Angie were like him from the past...


Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Center etc.etc.etc.

That, and Ellen, the character that is also in this one-shot, belongs to Crazy-Girl-Person. Thank you so much for letting me use her.

---

"Director Hoffman, here are the weekly status reports of Caduceus that I have finished."

The clearing of Sidney Kasal's throat, and his clear voice brought Director Robert Hoffman back to Earth, as the old, experienced Doctor turned from his gaze outside the window to the Chief Director of Caduceus USA. The clearly exhausted eyes met with sharp, hawk like ones that were behind a frame of thin glasses. A soft smile came onto the exhausted Director's face, as he accepted the paper and added it to the growing collection.

"Thank you, Sidney."  
"Is there any thing else you need, Sir?"

Sidney pushed up his glasses, as he watched Robert turn back towards the window, watching whatever was out there. It was silent for a few moments, except you could hear the yelling of a group of familiar doctors, giggling, laughter and whatever else there was that involved fun through the window that was open just a crack. This made the Chief Director raise a brow, his group of doctors must be on their lunch break.

"Do you remember, Sidney, when you were that young?"  
"Sir…?"

Sidney had to be honest, he was surprised at the Director's sudden question, but when Robert gestured him to come over and take a look, he hesitantly strolled over, and peeked through the curtains to see what was going on.

He wasn't sure if he should either laugh, or recoil in disgust at what he saw what the grown _adults _weredoing.

At first, it seems like it was just a little company picnic, but if you take a closer look, it was probably much more than that.

To start things off, Caduceus USA's best Doctor and Nurse combo, were _chasing _each other around the area, trying to pounce on one or the other – which lead to tickle fights. Another Doctor and Nurse combo sat on the ground, with the nurse wiping the remains of icing on his cheek.

He watched moments later as Dr. Derek Stiles trip over a rock, and Nurse Angie Thompson land right on top of him after – than Doctor Tyler Chase and Nurse Leslie Sears join the dog pile after. Away from the small group, was the grumpy as always Victor Niguel, along with Cybil Myers and Stephen Clarks who were chatting happily (Dr. Clarks mostly about his family).

Sidney heard a low chuckle come from Director Hoffman, and his piercing gaze fell upon the aged director.

"I have to say, Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson remind me a lot of Ellen and I. Back than, we would always be chasing each other…"

A sigh left his pursed lips, and Sidney caught the slight flicker of sadness that flashed through Robert's eyes. He was talking about his deceased wife, Ellen Hoffman. The Chief Director shifted uneasily, as he turned around to take his leave.

"… They remind me of my wife and I… as well…"

Sidney said quietly, before he left the office, closing it shut quietly. Robert glanced back at the closed door, smiling gently, before he looked out the window to watch the Caduceus USA group _fool around _some more.

"Ellen…"

He felt her name escape his lips, as he recalls a memory he had with his deceased wife.

---

_"Robert, hurry up!"_

A woman waved back to a trudging figure, who was holding a rather large bag. She put her hands on her hips, and gave him a pouting look as soon as he finally arrived.

"It took you long enough!"  
"S-Sorry… It's kind of hard to walk with a large picnic blanket and enough food for a feast."

_A grin appeared on his lips, as the woman huffed slightly._

_"I couldn't help it, my mother wouldn't leave me alone about it and made me pack a lot of food. Oh well, at least you will have lunch to bring to work tomorrow… Even though… you do forget some times…"  
"E-Ellen!"_

_Robert huffed as Ellen just giggled quietly, before she grabbed the blanket and settled it down onto the ground. They both sat after, eating the lunch together, smiling and laughing all the way._

_After lunch, they sat around, watching the clouds. That was when Ellen got bored. She rolled onto her side, poking the half asleep Robert. He jumped, waking up from the light snooze he fallen into._

_"W-Wh-What?"  
"Let's play tag…!"_

_She paused after her declaration, before slapping him lightly on the arm._

_"You're it!"_

_She stood up and ran off after, leaving a baffled Robert. He sat there for a few minutes, before leaping up onto his feet, and chasing after her._

_"Wait! T-That's no fair! Ellen! Come back!" _

_---_

Robert smiled at the fond memory, as he watched the Caduceus USA staff outside.

"Ellen, where ever you are, I will continue on and…"

He paused for a moment, turning away from the window.

_"I love you."_

_---_

A/N: Prize for one of the Caduceus HQ Fan Art contest.

So, I bet you guys want to know whats wrong with me or something because I haven't written TA for about.. -checks calender- A month and some.

Yup.

I don't know what to say.

I just haven't written it. I'll get to it eventually... School's around the corner though...

Meh... -crawls into the corner-


End file.
